


[Podfic] Allowed Distractions

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAllowed Distractionsby zarabithiaAuthor's summary:"Erik/T'Challa and bottom Erik! as the prompt."
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Allowed Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Allowed Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121891) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g885a5biowa0c34/Allowed%20Distractions.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:39 | 1.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you zarabithia for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Rare Pairing." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
